


Hydra

by autumndynasty



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndynasty/pseuds/autumndynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't say goodbye properly because they'd never needed to before and he wasn't going to start now.</p><p>1sentence. Can be read as brotherhood/friendship or romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydra

#01 – Ring

The high walls don't block out the sun that burns into the sandy arena and can feel his sword-grip slipping with sweat, but he knows he's got Guy at his back.

#02 – Hero

With his history, Luke could never be a real hero – no one will completely forgive him, but Guy is still proud of him.

#03 – Memory

Guy remembers and Luke knows now there's nothing to remember, so the surest thing for both of them is to stick together.

#04 – Box

It's a bit battered and the ugly yellow-green ribbon is stuck at haphazard angles around the box, but Guy just smiles and says "thanks."

#05 - Run

"Save yourself!" Luke laughs as Guy dashes in and frantically jumps behind him, cowering from Anise's evil grin as Luke waves blithely at her.

#06 - Hurricane

He whirls through life and battle with such wild abandon; he brings chaos to everyone's lives and Guy's heart.

#07 - Wings

Luke falls backwards, sword clattering to the floor, his splayed-out body reminiscent of a pinned Red Admiral with arms for wings; Guy grits his teeth and charges the creatures.

#08 - Cold

Guy maintains that he only stayed with Luke that night so that the loudmouth had no reason to complain about the cold and they could all get a decent night's sleep.

#09 – Red

Guy grins at a flash of giggling red behind a pillar – Luke still hasn't gotten the hang of Hide and Seek.

#10 – Drink

Luke cups his hands and leans over the river just as Anise rushes past after Mieu, pitching Luke forward (and, Luke tells the smirking blond, she didn't even notice).

#11 – Midnight

He's tired, bordering on grumpy, a small bundle of red-haired energy has finally gone to sleep in his bed and Guy is… Guy is okay.

#12 - Temptation

At first, Guy felt the urge to get revenge and be done with it already; now he feels urges of a much different (yet equally reckless) kind.

#13 - View

Seeing Hod destroyed a second time was hard enough, but it took all the strength he had to keep his eyes fixed on the destruction of his best friend along with it.

#14 – Music

Luke thinks it's odd that Guy cares more about the giant music box itself than the music it produces, but it's just one of those quirks that makes Guy… well, _Guy_ ; and Luke wouldn't have it any other way.

#15 – Silk

Luke lies on his back, eyes on the ceiling and long hair draped over Guy's lap as the man brushes it smooth.

#16 – Cover

The kid's out in the rain again, splashing in puddles like he's never seen rain before and Duchess Fabre will have a fit and all Guy can think do is find Luke an umbrella and some shoes.

#17 – Promise

"I promise I don't hate you, so stop worrying."

#18 – Dream

He jerks awake as a Luke's arm hits his side heavily; his movements aren't like the other flailing nightmares and Guy wonders what he's dreaming of this time as Luke clings to him.

#19 – Candle

Amid the guilt and the panic, Guy was the one person Luke didn't expect to leave him and it left him feeling like the last small light had blown out, leaving him stranded in a pitch-black mineshaft.

#20 – Talent

Guy had always been as talented at the sword as Luke never was but, watching him train and grow under Master Van's tutelage, Guy began to look forward to the day when they could fight as equals.

#21 – Silence

It isn't often that silence reigns but, when it does, it's a comfortable one.

#22 – Journey

This journey wouldn't have been half as much fun without Guy, he thinks.

#23 – Fire

Luke's hair is a lot like fire, Guy thinks, because it's red, uncontrollable and flyaway — although Luke's hair is far more touchable.

#24 – Strength

Guy claps him solidly on the back in acknowledgment and Luke's eyes follow him away, lips pressed together tightly as he tries not to grin.

#25 – Mask

It's not a mask anymore – he doesn't need one.

#26 – Ice

They're two inseparable sides of a coin, burning together like dry ice.

#27 – Fall

After his fall from grace, it was Tear's hand halted his descent, but it was Guy's who began to help him back up.

#28 – Forgotten

"Let others sit around and tell stories at his grave, but I won't be joining them," he says, for he knows that talking about someone in the past tense is the first step towards moving on.

#29 – Dance

As much as Guy would like to dance with a woman, he just can't bring himself to; it's lucky then that Luke prefers to dance with him at formal occasions.

#30 – Body

They drag each other forward, arm over shoulder and arm around waist, bloody and limping back to the camp.

#31 – Sacred

Guy was quiet and tense in the half-resurrected city and Luke wished he knew what to say, not wanting to break the silence with thoughtless words.

#32 - Farewells

Luke didn't say goodbye properly because they'd never needed to before and he wasn't going to start now.

#33 – World

The world is so much bigger than Luke ever realised and there is so much about his servant and friend that Luke never realised he'd been ignorant of.

#34 – Formal

"Guy, help me?" Luke grumbles, scrunching up his white trousers into black boots, at which Guy laughs – Luke had never been good at dressing for formal events.

#35 – Fever

He'd never tell Luke in the morning, but on the nights when Luke's nightmares are especially frenzied, Guy places his hand on Luke's forehead, just in case.

#36 – Laugh

Though he appears cheerful enough, Luke doesn't laugh very much anymore and Guy misses it.

#37 – Lies

"I'm fine," Luke assures them, and Guy wonders when Luke will learn that honesty is more important than consideration between friends.

#38 – Forever

Guy knows nothing's forever, so he never hesitates to tell loved ones what they mean to him.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Even the warm, calloused hand on his shoulder doesn't keep back the nightmares like it used to, though Luke guesses it's because they're more serious and-real.

#40 – Whisper

"Hey… hey Guy? What the hell are they talking about?"

#41 – Wait

Guy waited and waited for an opportunity that, when it finally came, he found he couldn't accept.

#42 – Talk

It's been a while since they've had the chance to just sit and talk like the old days, with no larger concern than what's for dinner.

#43 – Search

Guy can't stay in the manor anymore or he'll go mad with worry over Luke's disappearance and the identity of the strange female assassin.

#44 – Hope

If Lu— _When_ Luke returns, Guy thinks it won't matter what happens after because this is all he wants.

#45 – Eclipse

Luke is one of Guy's primary concerns, eclipsed by little less than the fate of the world.

#46 – Gravity

Although he hasn't completely forgiven Luke (or himself) and left him behind, Guy can't help but gravitate back to him, no matter what the others may think.

#47 – Highway

It's a long way back to the Yulia Road, but to settle things with Luke, it's definitely worth it.

#48 – Unknown

Luke does nothing by half-measures; always too grouchy, too apologetic, to exuberant, too clueless, and Guy always finds himself explaining away the confusion with amused exasperation.

#49 – Lock

Sometimes you just have to grit your teeth and not point out the obvious.

#50 – Breathe

Guy wraps his arms tightly around Luke's shoulders, glad that he's really here and real and breathing again.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted in 2007 on my old FFNet account, and has survived the clear-out! It's the Gamma set from the 1sentence LJ comm.


End file.
